Indiana Jones and the Search for Truth
by Matthew1985
Summary: A remake of the "Raiders of the Lost Ark."
1. 1936 Intro

**Chapter 1**

 _ **Year: 1936**_

Dr. Henry (Indiana) Jones was sitting in his office at Marshall College, reading, above all else, the Bible.

Mr. Jones was not a religious man, per se, but it would appear that his archaeological mind-set kept him thinking as he red, _What if we can find the Ark of the Covenant._

He searched around the Bible, beginning with Genesis and the times of the Kings of Israel to the time of Babylonian captivity.

As the WWII continued on, of course Dr. Jones didn't serve, outside of the OSS, he thought of a way to search for the Ark and explore the true meaning.

He set to enlist the help of certain people.

This is his adventure.


	2. Dr Jones and Dr Billy Graham

**Chapter 2**

 _ **Year: 1949**_

Dr. Jones heard on the radio and read the newspaper a front page article from California with the words: Puff Graham. The article was a reprint for the Connecticut edition. The article was talking about a young evangelist from N. Carolina named Billy Graham.

Dr. Jones thought that this young, hard-core preacher might be the team member he's looking for.

He traveled to Los Angeles and sat with WWII hero Louis Zamperini and also in the audience was radio disc jockey Stuart Hamblen.

He asked to see Mr. Graham back at the hotel.

A phone rang in the preacher's room. "Yes?" "Mr. Graham, sorry to disturb you, sir, but there's a man in the lobby waiting to speak to you." "I'll be right down."

Billy hung up the phone, got dressed, and headed down to the lobby. Seated in the chairs and reading a newspaper, Jones lowered his paper. "Mr. Graham?" "Yes." "Hi," Indy puts out his hand, "I'm Dr. Hank Jones, archaeology professor from Marshall College, so glad to meet you." Billy shakes his hand, "I'm honored to meet you, Dr., what can I do for you?"

Indy got right to the point, "Well, I want to know your thoughts about the Ark of the Covenant." Billy sat down. "Well, the Ark was a very special item for the Jewish, built in the time of Moses and Aaron." Jones clarified, "After the Ten Commandments were written down by God himself." "Correct. We believe the Commandments were written twice: Once at Mount Sinai and the other at Mount Horeb." Billy got his Bible out and showed Indy where the Ten Commandments are listed.

"Mr. Graham, I would like to invite to join me in recovering the Ark of the Covenant." Billy Graham was ecstatic, "I'd love to join you. First, allow me to finish my campaign here and be assured I'll join." "Mr. Graham, it's a deal." The two gentlemen laughed and parted.

Indy just had to wait until the appropriate time to have Billy Graham to join him.

 **Year: 1950**

As WWII was now out of the picture, events in the country of Korea stirred and frightened its neighbors, and even the US.

Dr. Jones and Billy Graham began their journey to find the Ark of the Covenant. They took a train from Los Angeles to Florida and flew to Cairo, Egypt.

As the two men travelled the Middle East, with their fellow team members, the Wilson brothers and Cliff Barrows, they looked at the Bible for references to the Ark of the Covenant, they looked at excavations, locations such as Jerusalem, Israel, Cairo, Egypt, Iraq, Iran, and other places.

In Jerusalem, they found the Dome of the Rock, talked to the Arabic and Aramaic people there, and discussed what they learned. Dr. Jones woke up in the middle of the night, and got Billy up, also. "What if the Ark is buried under the Dome?"

"It's possible, Mr. Jones, but not verified." Indy looked at Billy, "Unverified doesn't always mean unfounded or false." "Perhaps we should pray about this." Jones, heading out the door, "You can pray and walk at the same time, can't you?"  
"Why, yes, of course." "Then come on."


	3. The Ark is Found

**Chapter 3:**

Dr. Jones and Graham drove back to the Dome and looked for a passage way, leading downward. "Watch your step, Billy." With flashlight in hand, Billy cautiously walked down the steps. When Jones was on even ground, he moved his flashlight from left to right, seeing hieroglyphs. "Look at these, Doc." "Hieroglyphs." "Yes, but ancient hieroglyphs. I don't think anyone knows of these 'glyphs, not even the Moslems." Reading the translation from his book, Jones was able to interpret most of the drawings.

Indy kept moving. "Look here, there's a certain key here, or something. It might be a door." "A door to what?" Billy asked. "I don't know." Indy said. Indy found a hole and a certain button. He pressed it. A noise sounded and dirt fell all around the two of them. A passage way was opened and Indy and Billy walked in.

They saw what looked like a veil covering something. The colors they saw were purple, blue and scarlet. "It's the veil of the Tabernacle and the Temple." Billy said, "See if you see a separation." Indy followed the suggestion, following the edge of the veil. "There." Billy said, "Here, too." Indy asked, "What does this mean?" "It means that the crucifixion of Christ was true all along." "That's what you preach." "Yes, of course. I believe in the Bible as God's Word by faith. Do you?" "We're about to find out." Indy pulled the veil down and saw golden angels. Billy did the same on his side. "The Ark." Billy prayed. "It's been here along." "Praise the Lord!"

Indy reached for the Ark. "No, DON'T" "Why?" Billy answered, "You'll die." "You really think the Ark will strike me down after 5,000 years? If the Christ that you preach died on that Cross and the Veil was torn, the Ark has no power." "True, because Christ became the ultimate sacrifice for sins, Dr. Jones, but let's not negate the fact that this is still powerful."

Indy touched the Ark. "See, no problem." He reached the top. "Come on, Billy help me lift this top off." Billy trembled, "God forgive us if we're sinning now, at this moment."

Billy help Indy and Indy shined his light down. He saw two stones, a rod, and a pot. In the pot was manna, bread of Heaven. Indy smelled and tasted it. "Bitter."

Indy then held the rod. Flowers long dead. "Aaron's rod," Billy said. Indy finally looked at the stone tablets. "It's in Hebrew."

"Thou shall not worship any other gods before Thee." Billy read them. Indy read them. A third person read them. Both men looked, "Who are you?"

I AM the Alpha and Omega, the Beginning and the End." Billy bowed before his Lord. "Jesus." "Yes, my son." Indy swallowed. "You wrote these words yourself?" "Yes, and My Father in Heaven wrote them also."

"Who dares approaches My Ark?" Indy saw a pillar of Fire. "My Father," Jesus said, telling Indy whose voice that belongs to. "Return my Commandments to their rightful place." "With respect, God, I will." "Bow before Me!" Indy shuddered. "I AM the God of Abraham, Isaac, and Israel. And I reward you, my son William, for finding my Ark." Billy Graham answered his Master, "Thank you, Lord. If I may be so bold, it was Dr. Jones' idea." God said, "And so it was, but does he believe in My Deity? My Supremacy?"

Indy bowed again. "I choose to believe." Jesus approached, "My Father, Yahweh, I vouch for this man's soul." The Father spoke calmly, "Very well, My Son." "Rise, Henry." Indy rose and was embraced by Jesus of Nazareth. "Welcome to My Family." "Thank You, Lord."

Billy and Indy spoke to Jesus until the sun rose. "Go now, as I must destroy what is above us." Billy asked, "Lord, is this Your Second Coming?" "No one knows the day nor hour of when the Son of Man shall appear, my son."

Indy and Billy Graham, with their team ran from the Dome as Jesus rose up above it and said, "I AM!" And an earthquake rumbled and the Dome of the Rock was destroyed; with very few Arabs dying.

Jesus Christ, the Son of God, spoke to the people, "I AM Jesus, Whom you are persecuting. You will either follow Me, or you will die!"


	4. Dr Jones and the Cross

**The finale of the Story of Indiana Jones and Billy Graham.  
**

 **Indiana Jones and the Cross of Christ**

 **A short story**

Indy and Billy drove back to the hotel at high speeds. "Billy, are you alright?" "Yes, Doctor, I'm fine. Now, I have even more joy at preaching the Gospel. Will you join me on my team?" "I'll have to think about it."

As they reached the hotel, Indy got a vision from the Lord, "Find My Cross."

Indy woke up with the sun and saw on his table, in his room, a note with an unseen seal. "The seal of God," he said.

He opened the note and a voice read, "Follow this map and you will find the Cross."

Billy went back home to the States, but not before praying with Indy for his newfound faith in Jesus. "God bless you, Indy." "God bless you, Dr. Graham"

Indy set out, with map in hand, found Caiphas' house. Buried underneath the ground, was an opening, and through a tunnel, which led to a chasm, Indy slid down and followed the map and stumbled on two wooden beams. One beamed had some carving work done, some chiseling, from the looks of it. Indy shone his flashlight, stood up and saw blood. "Still fresh blood," Indy said. _My Blood,_ a voice said, in Indy's head. Indiana Jones wept.

As Jesus Christ carried the Cross, so Indiana Jones carried the Cross out in the open. He carried it to the place where the Dome of the Rock had been and found a hole in the ground. Photographers came and snapped a picture of Indy and the Cross. This newsreel went all over the world. "This is the Cross of Christ. It is here!" The article quoted the words of Dr. Henry "Indiana" Jones II.

The Cross and the Ark of the Covenant would be returned to its rightful place, geographically and the Temple would be rebuilt by men and children of God in Israel.

And Dr. Indiana Jones the archaeologist became Dr. Indiana Jones the preacher, preaching the Truth for the rest of his life, with later acquaintances with Arthur Blessitt, who carried his Cross around the world from 1969 to the present day, and many God-fearing men who preached the Gospel for ages to come.

God bless Billy Graham and Dr. Harrison Ford.


End file.
